<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Sara falls asleep in her office and the one time Ava carries her to bed after she falls asleep by legendsstan19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432822">5 times Sara falls asleep in her office and the one time Ava carries her to bed after she falls asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19'>legendsstan19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Protective Team, Sara is sleepy, Team as Family, the legends are family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sara falls asleep in her office 5 times and then on the 6th Ava carries her to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya Jiwe &amp; Sara Lance, Sara Lance &amp; Mick Rory, Sara Lance &amp; Ray Palmer, Sara Lance &amp; Team Legends, Sara Lance &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times Sara falls asleep in her office and the one time Ava carries her to bed after she falls asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Sara had, had a long day, all of the legends knew it. She had been fighting ninjas that were displaced for 3 hours and were badly bruised, winded, and just tired. She had just gotten off the phone with Ava when she decided she needed a drink of Whiskey. She poured herself a glass and didn’t even finish it before she fell sound asleep in the chair she always sat in. </p><p>	Ray was looking for his captain when he walked into her office and saw her asleep he knew he couldn’t risk waking her so he grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her gently and told Gideon to put the lights to the level Sara likes when she sleeps and quietly walked out. The captain never woke up until Gideon woke her the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>         2. The Legends had a really good day, dealt with 4 anachronisms, and did it with no issues. The team as well as they could and worked hard and finished the job. Sara had probably overworked herself again and was also a bloody mess after dealing with someone who had been trying to kill the Legends when they were trying to stop an anachronism from happening. </p><p> </p><p>	Sara decided that after she ate she would go sit in her office once again however she didn’t make it far before Amaya found her sound asleep and had to put a blanket on her. </p><p> </p><p>                3. Sara had, a terrible day, 4 anachronisms in one day, one which left them dirty, bloody, and exhausted along with minor injuries to Zari and Ray (she still doesn’t know how that happened). So after the cleaned herself up she changed into a star city hoodie which was her dad’s and sweats and went and turned on the tv in her office hoping just to relax. Mick came in and was about to ask if Sara wanted to watch a movie and share a 6 pack of beers with him but saw her out cold snoring softly and he also put a blanket on her so she could see peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>               4. The captain was in a lot of pain and the legends knew it, she had a black eye, busted nose, 3 fractured ribs, bruises galore, and a busted eardrum. She was tired but needed to be healed first so after the captain demanded that they go to bed she barely let Gideon heal her before heading to her office to send in her report so she quickly took two pain pills and curled up and started doing it but ended up falling asleep instead. The legends found her out cold that next morning and Mick carried her to the med bay to heal and sleep some more. </p><p> </p><p>               5. For the 5th time in a row, the captain was exhausted, she was totally and completely exhausted, she honestly didn’t know why she was so tired but then she thought about it and went, “Oh right I was fighting pirates again and we barely won.” So she went to her office and stared at a picture of herself, Laurel, And Oliver and couldn’t help but start crying and soon cried herself to sleep in her office. Zari ended up finding her and covered her up with a blanket and gently gave her a pillow and the captain slept hard through the night. </p><p> </p><p>And the one time Ava carries her to bed: </p><p>1.     Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe were chatting watching a movie and drinking in Sara’s office having a mini date night since they didn’t trust the legends not to screw uptime. They had, had a long day and felt as if they deserved this and locked up the room and everything and had Gideon lock the time drive and put them both on do not disturb unless necessary for as if something terrible is happening like the world is ending. They both were just cuddling and hanging out when Ava noticed her girlfriend falling asleep while in the middle of their 2nd movie and smiled and soon Sara was sound asleep in Ava’s lap and so Ava had Gideon shut down it all and went back to their room and the two fell sound asleep together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>